Meggan Braddock
Meggan Braddock is a mutant. Aliases *Goblin Princess *Tapestry *Gloriana *Meggan Puceanu Relatives *William (father) *Brian Braddock (husband) Status *'Alignment: '''Good *'Identity: Secret Identity *'''Citizenship: British *'Marital Status:' Married *'Occupation: '''Queen of the Otherworld, adventurer Characteristics *'Gender: Female *'Height: '''5'7", usually 5'10" in true form (''variable) *'''Weight: 120 lbs. usually 130 lbs. in true form (variable) *'Eyes: '''Blue (''variable) *'Hair: '''Blonde (''variable) *'Unusual Features:' Pointed ears; hair purple as Goblin Princess; eyes white with no pupils in her true form Origin *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe: '''Earth-616 *'Place of Birth: Near Fenborough Station, London, England Powers Meggan is an empath, a metamorph, and an elemental of great power. *Empathy: A telepathic talent which enables Meggan to sense the emotions and feelings of all living creatures (from people, to animals, to plants) and can broadcast her own feelings in order to influence other people's emotions. *Natural Perception: Meggan has the ability to "see" and "hear" natural/biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links her with natural/biological patterns of forces in the world around her. This power links with her own empathy/shapeshifting. Meggan can sense electromagnetic forces, air currents, chemical reactions and even detect "visibly" telepathic communications. Meggan can also see and sometimes talk to ghosts. *'''Empathic Metamorph: A shapeshifter who can assume the form of any living creature, even those who only exist in legends (once she became a Godzilla-like dragon and actually breathed fire, and on another occasion she became a werewolf that looked like the fellow mutant Wolfsbane, and has all of a wolf's natural abilities). Meggan can assume the form of other people as well. Thanks to her empathic ability, Meggan's body will actually change in response to the emotions around her, becoming beautiful when she feels loved, or hideous when she feels fear or anger. Her elemental powers also cause Meggan to change in response to her surroundings, such as growing fur in extreme cold, or gills when she is submerged underwater. **''Power Duplication:'' If she takes on the appearance of another mutant, Meggan can also gain their physical mutant powers. *'Elementalist:' In her true form, Meggan can manipulate, absorb or relase elemental energy - this includes earth, air, fire, water and even ether (energy). Thank to Meggan's empathy, she has a psionic link to the natural forces of the Earth. By "speaking" to the elements, Meggan can command the environment around her, and her emotional state can affect the local ecosystems. She can extinguish forest fires with a thought, summon gale force winds or part the waters of a lake with the wave of her hand, or even cause earthquakes in a flash of anger. Meggan has even been observed causing electromagnetic pulse by commanding the magnetic fields around her, freezing opponents by rapidly dropping the air temperature around them, or increasing the powers of elemental mutants (such as increased the temperature of her teammate Peter Wisdom's heat blasts). Meggan has used her elemental powers to affect man-made objects, such as actually making the atoms in a building's roof move apart, creating a hole in the roof that resealed itself (without a trace of ever having had a hole in it) once Meggan has passed through it (which suggests that Meggan's elemental powers may have a psychokinetic quality). **''Energy Blasts:'' Meggan can focus the elemental energies around her into devastating energy blasts. When she absorbs power, she begins to glow. **''Earth Energy Absorption:'' Meggan has the ability to draw energy from the earth. She can use this power to augment her abilities to shape and change, generate bio-blasts or fly. *'Flight:' Meggan has the ability to propel herself through the air at high speeds by force of will. While she does so, her hair streams out behind her to a length far longer than it usually is. Whether this is a conscious use of her shapeshifting power is unknown. Meggan can apparently support great weights even when flying. *'Environmental Immunity:' Meggan can adapt to her physical environment, becoming impervious to cold without changing shape to adapt. *'Magical Energy Manipulation:' In her true form, Meggan can manipulate magical energy, i.e. deflecting spells. *'Magical Affinity:' Meggan's powers grow more fluid and manageable and stronger while she is in magical realms. *'Reality Warp Resistance:' Because of her shapechanging power, Meggan has some resistance to the reality-warping powers of others. She was able to break free of the power of Jamie Braddock, and was one of the few to remember the effects of the Jaspers Warp. Abilities Meggan is an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, though she has little formal training in that area. She is apparently a skilled swordswoman, having disarmed the otherdimensional Captain Britain Chevalier Bretagne in a fencing match. Strength Level Variable. Normally, Meggan can lift about 50 tons under normal conditions. By drawing strength from the Earth, she was able to increase her strength to be far beyond that of her husband Brian. Weaknesses Meggan's mind does not have the same level of psychic 'blocks' that most humans and especially beings with psionic power do. This can make her impulsive; often acting on the present with little concern for the past or future. Paraphernalia Transportation Flight under her own power. Category:Characters Category:MI-13 members Category:Excalibur members Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:British Category:Married Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Queens (Royalty) Category:Female Characters Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5'7" Category:Blue (variable) Eyes Category:Blonde (variable) Hair Category:Pointed Ears Category:No visible Irises or Pupils Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Characters Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25ton) Strength Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Speed of sound Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Adaptation Category:Aerokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Empaths Category:Energy Senses Category:Necromancy Category:Power Mimicry Category:Braddock Family Category:Magicians Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Captain Britain Supporting Cast